In One Moment
by ShibbySpunkyChick
Summary: When a young mother and her child reappear in Jack's life, how will Elizabeth, Will, and the crew handle it? JackElizabeth, eventual WillOC ON HIATUS
1. What You Should Know

Greetings fellow Pirates lovers!!!! This is my first attempt at a Pirates fic so let me know how I'm doing so far, k? And if any of you have read my other fic "When You Say Nothing At All" forgive me for not updating since like Christmas...I've lost my muse on that fic but never fear! I should be getting it back shortly. Now enough blabbing, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: **Sigh** I hate these stupid things! I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN, DISNEY DOES!!!!!!! Jack and Will, sadly, also don't belong to me (oh the fun I would have..). However, Katherine and Joshua DO belong to me, as does the plot so back off scavengers!  
  
Chapter 1: What You Need To Know  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow looked out to the horizon. He was for once in his life utterly content. He had the Pearl, a loyal crew, lots of rum, and the love of his life by his side. Elizabeth and him had found their love for one another on the beach, denied it for Will's sake, but when Jack escaped his hanging, things changed. For starters, they gave into their passion (A.N. corny yes I know) and had explained to Will why and how this had happened. Luckily, Will slowly accepted their relationship, wanting only for Elizabeth to be happy.  
  
But there was one tiny thing nagging Jack in the back of his mind. Actually, two somethings, both of which were situated in Tortuga. Something that nobody knew, except for Gibbs and Anamaria. A responsibility he took care of quietly, so as not to draw the attention of his crew to it. But he couldn't hide it from Elizabeth. Sighing, he drank his last bit of rum and headed towards his cabins.  
  
He found Elizabeth rather easily, considering how small their living space was. She was sitting by the bed, mending something. He smiled slightly at a sight he thought he'd never see. Elizabeth looked up and smiled brightly. Putting aside her work, she walked over to her lover and kissed him, then wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Inhaling her scent, Jack asked, "Luv, would ya mind if we stopped in Tortuga for a bit? There's somethin' I've been meanin' to show ya, savvy?"  
  
"Of course Jack. What exactly do you want to show me?" Elizabeth questioned casually.  
  
"Jus' a little something that you should see luv." Jack replied.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack pulled Elizabeth alongside him as he dodged quickly through the dirty streets of Tortuga, heading back towards the living area of the island. He was tense, not sure what Elizabeth would make of his 'surprise'. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was looking up curiously at the captain. It was rare for him to be this tense. Whatever he had to show her, Jack was obviously worried about her reaction.  
  
They came upon a tiny street with clothes hanging everywhere, boxes stacked in front of windows, and children running between them. Elizabeth glanced questioningly at Jack, but he ignored the look and headed towards the end of the street. There they came upon a small building that Elizabeth assumed to be a home. Jack pulled her closer to it and knocked on the door.  
  
There was the faint sound of footsteps coming toward them when the door swung open, revealing a petite woman. She had long, fiery red hair and large green eyes. She had no shoes and a worn out blue dress on but she seemed to brighten up when she caught a glimpse of Jack. However, Elizabeth quickly noted, there were shadows under her eyes and a dark bruise on the side of her face.  
  
Jack also noticed this. But before he could open his mouth to comment, the woman flung herself at him. "Oh Jack, I didn't know you were coming! It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Hello Katherine. What happened ter ya?" Jack asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"Oh, never mind that. Come in! I have to go find Joshua, he's been dying to see you for the longest time..and would you look at this, Jack, you brought a friend with you and I almost didn't notice!" Katherine directed at Elizabeth. "Do forgive my manners, would you like some tea.?"  
  
"This is Elizabeth Swann, Kat." Jack supplied as he entered the house, eyes narrowed. Katherine had dodged his question, but finally he decided to pry it out of her later.  
  
"Elizabeth! Lovely name, always been fond of it myself. Why don't you sit down while I get tea?" Katherine said, ushering the couple into a small room and pointing to the sofa. Just as she was leaving the room, a small boy came streaking into the room and launched himself onto Jack's lap. "Uncle Jack! Are you staying with me and Mama?" the boy asked eagerly.  
  
"No, I'm just here ter visit lad. But I did bring you this!" Jack said as he pulled out a fake sword. The boy let out a whoop and ran around the room with the sword. Elizabeth sat back in shock. Who were these people to Jack?  
  
Jack noted the look on Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth, this is Joshua."  
  
He paused slightly, then added. "Lizzie, I've claimed him as me son."  
  
AN: Hehe, I'm evil, I know, for leaving a cliffhanger. However, all you have to do is push the review button and I'll bring another chapter soon! Now I need to know, how have I captured Jack's character? I'm afraid I may have screwed it up, so please help me here! I promise more Will in later chapters! 


	2. When Your Back Is Turned

AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I just started school again this past Wednesday and life has been hectic! However, I will make it up with this chapter.  
  
ElfandTonic: Lol, good point, but Will is going to show up in the next couple of chapters and he's going to be making a large impact on Katherine's life. But never fear: Jack and Elizabeth's newfound relationship plays a major role in this story.  
  
Olemma: Updating!  
  
Len: **Blushes** Awww thanks, and I'm trying to roughen Jack up a bit. And I am planning on explaining Jack and Elizabeth's romance in depth in the next few chapters. Thanks so much for your comments, they've helped my writing immensely!  
  
Pineapple1: Referring to your comment about Katherine's bruise, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Jack's anger...It will all be explained soon, I promise!  
  
Thanks go out to SpAnIsH-EyEs2, cyan novella and shiomei for their supportive and encouraging reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Johnny Depp OR Orlando Bloom OR anything having to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, although I DO have a beautiful poster...but enough of that. Don't sue me, there's nothing to sue for, k?  
  
Chapter 2: When Your Back Is Turned  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. Jack had a son???? As she stared at him in shock, a voice called from the doorway, "Now Jack Sparrow, don't be scarin' your lady friend with such talk."  
  
Katherine shook her head. "Don't be fretting Elizabeth. It's not the way that the dunderhead over there made it out to be." Kat carried over a tray of tea and biscuits, sitting down on the chair facing Jack and Elizabeth. "You may as well know the entire story."  
  
"Let me be the one tellin it luv. She is my lady bird, savvy?" Jack butted it in. When Katherine nodded slightly, he cleared his throat.  
  
"I've known Kat here for many years. 'Bout four years ago, she met a fellow where she was workin at the time, The Faithful Bride. Big bloke, not too bright in the head but handsome enough for any lass to be wantin a second glance. My Kat being the smart lass she is didn't pay this Richard fellow no mind, but he paid her plenty in return. He wore her down and they became lovers. Savvy so far luv?" Jack questioned. Elizabeth nodded tightly.  
  
"Al'right then. Well Kat finds out she's carryin and naturally is a little panicky, seeing she was about 15 at the time. I of course didn't find out until a few months later, but apparently our dear friend Richie makes himself comfortable in her room. When I show up after plunderin me share, I go to Kat's room to check up on the lass. I open the door and find the bastard knockin her over like she were nothin, five months along and all. I get a little carried away."  
  
Katherine's eyebrows shot up. "All right, I beat the bloody crap out of the bastard. He deserved it, the bloody coward. Now I wanted ter bring her aboard the Pearl but she refused me. So I set her up in this here house, send her some of me plunder and she raises the whelp over there. Savvy Lizzie darlin?" Jack ended.  
  
"Aye, Elizabeth, tis all he does for me." Katherine told her.  
  
"Aye Jack I believe you." Elizabeth smiled. Jack sighed dramatically with relief. "So you won't be mindin if I do this, would you luv?" he teased as he leaned down for a kiss. It lasted for several minutes and when they broke apart Elizabeth was giggling and smiling happily at Jack, who was looking down at her in an adoring manner.  
  
"You never mentioned how you two met." Katherine carefully supplied, concealing the wide smile that was threatening to cross her face. The couple looked at each other, grinned, and promptly began to tell their story.  
  
Hehe, I'm evil, for you will have to hit the review button and read the next chapter. Shameless, yes I know, but I can't help it. 


	3. Explanations and Revelations

The next chapter is up!!! I promise people, Jack and Elizabeth will have many moments in this story, even if Katherine will be a major focus. I hope everybody likes this, I have this thing about updating, but I'm overcoming it and hope this is posted in due time. Enjoy!  
  
Pineapple1: You need not wait longer! Her bruise is explained in this chapter AND I tried making this chapter a bit longer. Tell me what you think!  
  
Rory4: Aww, thanks for the review, I love getting support from my readers.  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations and Revelations  
  
"So what happened after you left Port Royal Jack?" Katherine asked, curious about her friend's antics. She had gotten a bit upset when she realized Jack had nearly killed himself, but he seemed happy enough with the results and Kat had simply let it go. Sometimes you just needed to do that.  
  
"Well, when I returned a few months later, I asked Will 'n Elizabeth if they wanted ter come aboard the Pearl for awhile. Lizzie's father had passed on and Norrington had found himself some poor lass, so it was no trouble a'tall to bring 'em with me." Jack answered, his voice softening. "The moment I say 'er, I knew Elizabeth was the lass for me. Will, he's a good man, like his father, but they were not ter be. I staked me claims, and Elizabeth agreed."  
  
"I felt terrible for Will though Jack. I broke his heart, it nearly killed me to devastate him like that. He was so good to me, but I loved him like a brother." Elizabeth said sadly.  
  
"Does Will still sail with you Jack?" Kat questioned.  
  
"Aye, that he does luv. Piracy's in the boy's blood, a Turner never could resist the sea." Jack answered.  
  
"Well, it looks like we all need a bit more tea. I'll go fetch some out of the kitchen, it will take only a second." Katherine said as she swept out of the room, tea tray in hand. Elizabeth looked over at Jack as she left the room. A frown creased his forehead and the pirate looked intense, as if thinking of something perplexing.  
  
"What's the matter darling?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jack looked up abruptly, as if surprised that Elizabeth spoke to him. "Nothing luv, I just need ter talk ta Kat for a sec." He answered, getting up and following Katherine's earlier steps.  
  
The pirate found Kat searching for the biscuit tin. "How did ya happen upon the bruise lass?" he repeated his earlier question.  
  
"Twas nothing at all Jack. I.I tripped over one of Joshua's toys and smacked my face right on the floor. It'll heal up soon, don't worry." She lied quickly.  
  
"Don't lie to me Katherine Ann. Did he show up here again?" Jack asked angrily. When Kat simply looked at him with helpless eyes, the pirate sighed frusteratedly and asked, "Why would ye let that swine back here luv?"  
  
"I didn't Jack. He followed Joshua and I from the market. Richard was drunk, as usual, and got angry when I told him to stay away from Joshua. He had been trying to get to my son all day. Richard hit me, and I shoved Joshua into the house and locked the door. He screamed outside for a minute, then left us alone." She answered tiredly.  
  
As Jack started muttering dark cuses and threats under his breath, Kat simply shook her head and said, "I didn't want this Jack. I didn't ask him over, I didn't try to get Richard involved with Joshua. I will not subject my son to that."  
  
Elizabeth stood shocked at the door where she was listening. Katherine was abused? She had heard the tone of Jack's voice, and knew her lover had obviously been upset about Kat not telling him immediately.  
  
The conversation continued in the kitchen. "Why won't ye bring the lad and come aboard the Pearl with Elizabeth and I? It's a much better place for Joshua than Tortuga darlin, and ye can't argue with tha'." Jack bargained.  
  
Katherine shook her head firmly. "No, I can't. We would be in the way during raids and battles. It's a burden you should not have to carry."  
  
"He's me son Kat. Ye will be fine on the Pearl. Richard wouldn't be able to touch 'im." Jack said softly. "Let me do this for ye."  
  
"We've had this discussion before, and we won't be having it again. It's best for everybody if Joshua and I stay here in Tortuga. And before you go telling me it isn't, think about this for a minute. You've just gotten to be with Elizabeth. She's probably still shell-shocked by all of this. Bringing Joshua and I with you will only make things more complicated for her." Kat reasoned.  
  
Jack shook his head, knowing he had been defeated. He pulled her into an embrace and said "I just don't want to lose ye Kat. Yer like a sister to me."  
  
Kat smiled softly as she returned the hug. "And you a brother to me. I know you will protect Joshua and I no matter what. Now scoot, and sit with your lady. I'll be out in a second."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It was good to see you Jack. Was a honor to meet you Elizabeth." Katherine said as the couple prepared to leave. "Could you wait a moment Jack? I know Joshua will want to say goodbye."  
  
At Jack's nod, she called out quickly and Joshua dashed into the room and into his 'father's' arms. "Uncle Jack, when are you coming back to see us? I miss you when you leave." Joshua asked.  
  
Jack ruffled his hair. "I'll be back before ye notice lad. Take care of yer mother for me, savvy?" When the boy nodded, he hugged him quickly and directed to Kat. "Lock the doors when we leave. I'll try to get back to ye before the Pearl sets sail."  
  
She smiled and hugged Jack tightly. "All right, but I don't want you fussing if you can't make it. Don't beat yourself up if you can't."  
  
As he walked out the door, Jack slipped a pouch in Kat's hands. "For anything ye or the lad might need." He said quietly, then walked out the door, arm locked around Elizabeth's waist. Katherine watched them from the door, a wistful smile on her face, until the couple turned the corner. Then she turned into her small home and started to finish up her chores.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Will Turner looked up as his two friends boarded the Black Pearl. He waved to the couple, and as they approached him, his heart barely gave a twinge. When Jack and Elizabeth had told him about their romance, he had been devastated. However, as the months had gone by, Will realized that he loved Elizabeth like a sister and he only wanted her to be happy. If Jack Sparrow, his best friend made her glow, then he approved.  
  
"Where did you two go off to so quickly this morning?" Will asked.  
  
Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other, then Jack cleared his throat and said, "Only ter see an ol' friend of mine mate. I wanted 'Lizabeth ter meet 'em."  
  
"Oh, that's what it was. Well Jack, Anamaria's been looking for you all day. She nearly bit my head off this morning so be careful." Will warned.  
  
Jack nodded. "Thanks mate. I'll be findin' 'er then. Luv, why don't ye stay here?"  
  
As Elizabeth nodded, Jack kissed her quickly and set off to find Anamaria. The pirate didn't need to look very far. Anamaria strode up to him, with Gibbs close behind her and asked, "Did you see Katherine then? How was the boy?"  
  
"They be fine mate. Kat sends 'er love and gave me some of 'er pie ter give to ye. She said it were yer favorite." Jack assured, producing a package from his coat.  
  
Anamaria nodded, then lowered her voice as she spotted Will. "I wouldn't be too worried Jack, but there be rumors goin' round Tortuga. I 'eard some of the regulars at the Faithful Bride say that Richard been stirring up trouble for 'er and the lad."  
  
Jack frowned darkly and said, "Aye, she had a bruise on 'er face. The bastard was followin 'er home, claimin to want ter see the lad, but she forced 'im off."  
  
Gibbs said hardly, "It ain't right Jack to be lettin 'er stay here. Richard, the swine, is only goin to be more trouble for Kat. Why won't ye bring her and the boy aboard the Pearl?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "She won't be comin aboard Gibbs. Kat's a stubborn lass, an' she won't 'ear of it. I made sure she locked 'er doors though." He said roughly.  
  
"I just hope that she keeps to 'er house. We'll have to check on 'er before we sail again." Anamaria supplied. "I can't be havin my bes' friend in danger, now can I?"  
  
Jack looked over at Elizabeth and Will. "Will ye want ter see our friend mate?" He asked Will. As Turner nodded, Jack said. "All right, ye will be comin with Elizabeth, Anamaria, Gibbs and I tomorrow morning."  
  
With that Jack took Elizabeth down below and the crew set about their duties.  
  
AN: So what do you guys think? Is it long enough or should I be adding more? Please review, I need lots of commentary for me to update- say about up to 20 reviews? Pretty please? 


	4. When Our Eyes Met

AN: Hey everybody! Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks go out to my reviewers, especially Pineapple1. Please read then review to let me know what you think. Thanks!  
  
Pineapple1: Yes, Richard is a very evil man and will be dealt with soon. Thanks lots for your support!  
  
Vibe: Yea, Jack is so great with Joshua. Aww, that's too bad you don't like Will, but I promise you lots of Jack scenes!  
  
Disclaimers: All right, all right, I confess...I planned to steal Jack and Will, the whole crew, to start a nice little resort on an itsy bitsy lil' island in the Caribbean where all can come and worship Jack and Will! However, I was informed that this would mean that Disney would have to come and sue me, so to save us all a lot of paperwork, let's just say I don't own them, k?  
  
Chapter 4: When Our Eyes Met  
  
Jack, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Will set out for Katherine's house. Gibbs had begrudgingly agreed to stay behind to keep the rest of the crew in line. As they briskly walked down the winding streets, Will shot a curious glance at his companions. Jack seemed to be leading them to a part of Tortuga that Will had never seen before. The friends walked passed the small and dirty houses, stepping around groups of children and avoided hitting clotheslines. A frown creased Will's forehead. Why would they be heading to an area of town that seemed to be dominated by families?  
  
After what seemed like forever to Will, they stopped abruptly in front of a rather small house. Jack rapped the door quickly with his knuckles and pushed slightly at the door. He glared when the door swung open, revealing a tiny but homey living area. Jack muttered something about locks under his breath and stepped in, followed quickly by everybody. "Katherine, where are you?" the pirate called out.  
  
Soft footsteps approached them and when what Will saw next took his breath away. It almost seemed like a fairy had drifted into the house, as if she had wandered from her forest home. Fiery red hair swung gently at her waist and large emerald green eyes graced her pale face. A wide smile graced her face as she rushed over to Jack and threw her arms around him. Her voice seemed musical as she said excitedly, "Oh Jack, you made it!"  
  
Jack hugged the woman back fiercely, and Will could see instantly that the pirate loved her greatly. It was almost like what he suspected Elizabeth and he looked like when reunited. As the hug ended, she looked over his shoulder and took in the people standing behind Jack. She gasped and ran over to Anamaria and the women shared a sisterly embrace. After exclaiming how good she looked, the petite woman turned to Elizabeth and gave her a warm hug. Finally, noting Will, she asked him, "And who would you be sir?"  
  
Will swallowed and said "Will Turner milady." The vision took his hand and shook it politely.  
  
"Lovely to meet you Mr. Turner, my name is Katherine. Now everybody, please come and sit down. I'll go and fetch a bit of tea." She smiled, ushering them into the next room, and then rushing off towards the kitchen area. Jack looked amusedly at Will. The boy seemed to still be gaping. Seeing as he was a pirate, Jack couldn't help his next remark.  
  
"I see ye've come to appreciate the lass's looks, aye mate? Don't blame ye, she be a bonny one, but don't ye worry, she only takes yer breath away the firs time. Ye get used ter it." Jack teased. When Elizabeth jabbed him playfully with her elbow, he said hastily, "Not tha' I would choose anybody over ye luv."  
  
"I would certainly hope not Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow luv." Jack shot back as he wrapped his arm around her and gave Elizabeth a sound kiss. A tiny cough came from the kitchen and the lovers looked up to see Katherine chuckling slightly. "Now please behave you two. After all, there are children about." She prodded gently.  
  
"Aye, of course lass. Forgive me, wouldn't want the lad exposed ter anythin' tha' give 'im the wrong impression." Jack answered.  
  
As the tea was distributed, Kat smiled over at Will and asked, "So tell me Will Turner, where is it you hail from?" Before he could answer, a boy darted through the room and landed on Jack's lap. Katherine shot Will a look of apology before directing her gaze to the boy.  
  
"Joshua, I'm sure Uncle Jack doesn't want you jumping on top of him. Apologize to his friend Elizabeth for causing a scene." She said sternly. The boy looked down guiltily.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Jack, Miss Elizabeth. I won't do it again." Joshua said.  
  
Jack waved his hand, "Aye, it be no trouble lad. Ye lucky I didn't have any tea on me lap though. Anamaria came to see you, and the dark- haired man beside 'er is Will Turner. He's a good friend of mine."  
  
Joshua nodded enthusiastically and dove over to the other two. Immediately he was nestled between Anamaria and Will, questioning the older man about life as a pirate. Katherine laughed and said, "I'm sorry Will, he gets a bit excited whenever we have company, it doesn't happen often and Jack doesn't give too many details about the pirate life."  
  
Will looked over to her and smiled slightly, "No, it's quite all right Miss.?" When Jack supplied her last name, he continued, " Miss Connelly. No harm is being done."  
  
As the afternoon, the adults carried out conversation while Joshua seemed glued to Will's side. When Katherine got up claiming she had to clean up the kitchen, Anamaria and Elizabeth offered their services. The women walked into the kitchen and Kat commented, "Jack seems to have found a good friend in Will Turner."  
  
Anamaria nodded. "Aye, he's gotten the cap'n out of a fair share of troubles. He be a good man, like his father. The lass who catches 'im twill be a lucky one."  
  
Kat agreed, saying, "True, he seems to be such a kind man. Very polite and not a bit hostile. Will seems to have a way with children, he hasn't pushed Joshua away yet."  
  
"Why would he do that? Joshua's only a boy." Elizabeth questioned. Katherine looked over and smiled sadly.  
  
"Not all men are like Will and Jack, I'm afraid." She said softly  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How do ye think she is?" Jack questioned Anamaria on the way back to the Pearl. Elizabeth lingered behind them talking with Will.  
  
"She be fine Jack, it just tha' bruise got me worried." Anamaria admitted. "I know Katherine is a strong one, but what will happen if that scum comes after 'er or the lad?"  
  
"He won't live to tell tales" Jack swore darkly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The days slowly became a few weeks, as Jack couldn't make himself leave Katherine with all the rumors going about town. After the pirate swearing that it was no trouble staying a dozen times, Katherine calmed down and enjoyed the access she had to her friends. She wasn't used to all the time with them, but she gladly accepted it.  
  
Jack and Will visited everyday, most of the time with Elizabeth and Anamaria in tow. Will found Katherine fascinating, and she thought him a kind man, something she had only seen so far in Jack. The two quickly became friends, talking freely about things that interested them. Elizabeth also quickly became close with Kat, as the woman seemed to be like a sister-in-law.  
  
Katherine secretly feared how Will would handle her son. She knew Jack loved him, but she didn't know how Turner would handle him. Her fears disappeared almost instantly when she saw how much Will enjoyed the boy's company. He seemed to play the role of doting uncle with Joshua, which relieved her immensely.  
  
One day, Elizabeth and Jack had taken Joshua for a walk, leaving Will and Katherine alone. They were playing a game of cards and chatting amiably. "So, your mother died and you came here in search of your father?" Kat asked as she studied her friend.  
  
Will nodded. "Yes, that was actually how I met Elizabeth and found myself in Port Royal. My ship was attacked by pirates and Elizabeth had me rescued from the waters." He said. "What about your family?"  
  
Katherine said softly. "Jack's my family. He and Joshua."  
  
Will studied the woman before him carefully. Her hair was half- shielding her face, but he could see a sad look on her face. Whatever had happened to her before was obviously a bad story, and Katherine apparently wasn't willing to share it. "All right." He replied.  
  
Katherine looked up at him and the two were locked in a gaze that lasted for a stretch of time. The spell was broken when they heard the front door open. As they both looked away, Joshua came running into the room. "Will, look what Uncle Jack found!"  
  
"What would that be buddy?" Will asked. As Joshua showed him his most recent treasure, Katherine got up and started cleaning up the game. When Jack walked into the room, he looked at his friends and quirked his eyebrow. "Kat lass, I think it's time we be headin back to the ship." The pirate said.  
  
"Oh, well be careful then. Good day Jack, Will." Katherine answered, hugging Jack and nodding to Will  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow lass." Jack called out as he and the others headed out the door. Katherine stood by the door and watched Will's retreating back, wondering to herself what to make of the man.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day found Katherine sitting in her living room, leafing through a book she had bought a few weeks ago but never had time to finish. Joshua was playing around the house and since Jack wasn't supposed to be coming until later, Kat allowed herself the luxury of relaxation. It was unfortunately short-lived.  
  
Kat was startled when she heard a pounding at the door. Frowning slightly, Katherine got up and walked over to her door. Unlocking the door, she eased it opened. Looking up she let out a horrified gasp. It was Richard.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How long do you think we'll be staying Jack?" Will questioned his friend as they headed back towards Katherine's house.  
  
"I'm not sure mate, I'm been meanin to talk with Katherine bout a few things before we go." Jack answered. Will nodded and the friends walked in companionable silence.  
  
Out of nowhere Joshua appeared. The boy looked in their direction and began running to Jack. Jack knelt down and caught his son, who seemed to be in a hurry. "Where would you be goin lad?" he asked.  
  
"Mama sent me. She's at home but somebody came and she was really upset. She made me lock meself in the back room." Joshua answered.  
  
Will saw a stunned look pass over Jack's face, then one of anger. "Why are you out here then?" the captain forced himself to question calmly.  
  
Joshua looked at him with worried blue eyes. "Mama told me to climb out the window and go to the docks and find you. She was crying Uncle Jack. Why is Mama so scared?" the boy asked. "She kept saying not to go into the front room, and she hugged me really hard before she locked the door. Is Mama in trouble?"  
  
Jack didn't answer the boy, simply said in a trembling voice of anger, "Richard." The pirate got up and started running for Katherine's house. Will grabbed Joshua then tore after his friend. When he got up, Jack had called out "Katherine!" and banged the door down. What greeted their gaze was horrendous, and Will uttered, "Mary mother of God."  
  
AN: Hehe, a cliffie! I know, I know I'm evil. Next chapter up soon, reviews are appreciated! 


	5. Seeing Red

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had a fantastic chapter all written out, then my comp's drive lost it. Grrr, so I'm going to have to humbly over this chapter in hopes it's up to snuff. Thanks go out to Pineapple1 and Vibe for their support throughout this rather short endeavor so far. Please review, it helps motivate me to write more!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters- I don't own Pirates!  
  
Chapter 5: Seeing Red  
  
Katherine was laying on the floor, purple bruises blooming all over her body. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, and she was huddled in a corner as if trying to protect herself from an unseen enemy. Her hair was matted with blood and her dress torn to shreds. When she saw Jack, Kat started breaking into sobs. "I'm s-s-sorry Jack, God I'm s-s-so sorry!"  
  
"It's alright luv, Jack's 'ere, don' worry." The pirate soothed. Will stood in shock at the door, trying valiantly to calm Joshua down, who started crying once he saw his mother.  
  
Kat continued, "H-H-He w-wouldn't leave Jack. He w-w-wouldn't stop hurting me. I-I-I locked the d-d-door, I swear, but he k-k-knocked it down. I-I'm sorry Jack."  
  
"No luv, it's al'right, he won' get away with 'his. Come on, let me carry ye back t'the Pearl." Jack said softly, gently picking up his sobbing friend.  
  
Jack nodded to Will, who picked up Joshua and made his way out of the small house. People on the streets looked on curiously but hurried along their way when they saw the murderous look on Jack's face. When they reached the Pearl, Anamaria and Elizabeth were waiting for them. The women gasped in shock when they saw Katherine's state.  
  
"Bring 'er in 'ere Cap'n." Anamaria said quickly as she pushed her way past the crew and into her small cabin. Jack followed, ignoring the other pirates and placed his friend gently on Anamaria's bed. Will and Elizabeth rushed in after them, Elizabeth pale with fear and Will still holding Joshua. When Anamaria looked over her shoulder and saw the people crowding the room, she scowled and said, "Out with the lot of ye. What do ye think will come of the lad watchin' his mother be patched up. All of ye, out on 'he deck so I can work on 'er without bein' crowded."  
  
The group reluctantly shuffled out of the room, each one of the them looking back at the pale woman on the bed. Anamaria shut the door firmly behind them, after saying gently, "Now she won' be goin' without a fight, savvy?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later on, Jack was pacing impatiently while Will sat on a bench with Elizabeth, trying to soothe his friend and tell her that Katherine would be all right. When Anamaria slipped out of the room, Jack was in front of her in a flash, Will right behind him. "How is she?" the captain demanded.  
  
"She was banged up awful Cap'n." the female pirate answered. "'Er recovery won' be short, but she'll live."  
  
"How bad was it?" Will asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
Anamaria hesitated and Jack said, "Wha' happened t'her Anamaria?"  
  
"'Er left arm is broken, along with half her ribs and right arm. She hit 'er 'ead on somethin', so she'll 'ave a nasty bump there. She's bruised everywhere." Anamaria swallowed tightly. "An'.an' I think tha' 'e.'urt 'er." Jack and Will frowned in confusion. Elizabeth's eyes, however, widened in shock once she interpreted the other woman's pained expression.  
  
"Oh dear God, he didn't." the blonde whispered. Jack looked from Elizabeth to Anamaria, then comprehension dawned on him at the same time it did Will.  
  
"Ye think yer up to it Turner?" Jack asked as he walked back towards dock. Will nodded, fury blazing in his brown eyes as he followed the pirate. Anamaria called out, "Where ye be goin' Cap'n?"  
  
"To deliver a message." Was the reply.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Will and Jack walked into the Faithful Bride and began methodically searching all the faces that turned towards them. It didn't take much time for them to locate their intended victim.  
  
Richard was sitting at the bar, his back turned to them, laughing uproariously at some raunchy joke told by the man sitting next to him. He was drunk, eyes glassy and cheeks ruddy. Jack walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder with Will right next to him.  
  
Richard turned around and was promptly punched in the face. As he swore, Jack knocked him over the bar, grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the nearest wall. The other customers all stopped talking and watched with rapt attention at the brawl taking place right before their eyes.  
  
Jack punched him in the gut and said, "Now Richard, I went down t' Kat's this afternoon." The pirate scowled angrily at the other man as realization swept across his face. "Now me son is runnin' down the alley yellin' tha' his mother had unwanted company. I jus' wanted to clarify with ye that it twas ye that was there."  
  
Richard smirked. "Aye, I went down and gave the bitch a what-for. She be my woman Sparrow, an' she been getting some thoughts in 'er head tha' she ain't mine."  
  
The pirate's face darkened but before he could raise his fist again, Will had grabbed the man and threw him against a table. Richard stumbled to the floor, and Will kicked him viciously before pulling the man back up and against the wall.  
  
"You will not speak of her that way." Will growled, holding Richard by the collar. "And you will beg for mercy the next time you do."  
  
Will then threw the man back to Jack, who pinned him to a table. "Now ye have a few rules t' follow. Ye won't touch Katherine, ye won't speak to her, ye won't look at her. Ye will stay a far distance from 'er at all times. She walks down the street, ye cross the street an' walk in the opposite direction. If ye so much as look at 'er the wrong way, I will be hearin' of it and I will send the lad over here to finish the job we started 'ere. Savvy?" the pirate snarled.  
  
Richard nodded tightly, his eye turning purple. Jack threw him against the wall once again, dropped him and headed to the door. Will kicked him one last time, glared and followed his friend.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jack and Will returned to the Pearl and found Elizabeth and Anamaria waiting for them on the deck. "How did it go?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"The message was received loud and clear." Will replied. Jack smirked, adding. "Aye, and Turner had a jolly good time beatin' the message into the man's rather thick 'ead."  
  
"She's awake Cap'n." Anamaria said. "Ye can go an' see 'er."  
  
"Will, go an' see 'er." Jack said. "I'll see Kat in the mornin'. Tell 'er that Lizzie and I are puttin' the lad to bed."  
  
Will nodded, and headed over to Katherine's room. He knocked lightly on the door, waited for her to invite him in, and walked in. Kat was propped up against some pillows on her bed. Her torso was wrapped up and her arm in a sling. Anamaria had put her leg into a splint and covered the cut on her forehead. Her left eye was swollen.  
  
Katherine smiled weakly and said, "Oh Will, it's good to see you. Where's Joshua?"  
  
"Jack's putting him to bed with Elizabeth. He said for you not to worry about him, he's being taken care of." Will replied. He took her hand gently into his own. "How are you? Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No, thank you. I would like to know though..where am I staying now?" the redhead asked.  
  
"Jack wants you and Joshua to stay aboard the Pearl." Will answered. As Katherine opened her mouth to protest, he put a hand up. "Kat, Richard attacked you. Tortuga isn't safe for you or Joshua anymore. Let Jack do this for you. He wants you and his son safe."  
  
Katherine closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "All right. Joshua needs to be safe, and my house is obviously not anymore." She said.  
  
If you need to rest, I can go-" Will said. Before he could get up from his chair, Kat clung to his hand. "Can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" she asked.  
  
Will hesitated, then nodded. Katherine smiled at her friend, then indicated for him to sit on the bed next to her. Will crawled in, and put his arm gently around her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and her body curled up next to his. Soon they were both blissfully asleep, their hands still together.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jack tucked Joshua into a small bunk. "Will Mama be all better tomorrow?" the boy asked.  
  
"Aye, but she'll be tired. Now to sleep with ye." Jack said softly, blowing out the candle next to Joshua. As the boy fell asleep, the pirate signalled to Elizabeth to follow him out of the room. The couple closed the door quietly and sighed.  
  
Jack walked over to the rail, and Elizabeth came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you all right sweetheart?" she asked softly.  
  
The pirate sighed and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "I can't believe I let that happen to 'er." He said.  
  
"Jack, it wasn't your fault." Elizabeth comforted.  
  
"Aye, it tis. I knew tha' Richard was causin' 'er trouble. I should've made 'er come aboard the Pearl as soon as I 'eard of it." He argued.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No, you couldn't have done anything more than you did. Don't beat yourself up over something that wasn't your doing."  
  
Jack didn't reply, but tightened his arms around her. Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her close to him. When their makeout session ended, Elizabeth asked, "Do you want to check on Katherine before we go to bed?"  
  
"Aye love, let's do that." He replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking towards his friend's cabin. When they reached it, Jack saw Will and Katherine asleep on the bed and said, "That idiot, why is 'e sleepin' with 'er, after what's happened?"  
  
Jack made a move to pull Will out of the room but his lover put a calming hand on his shoulder and said, "She probably asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep and he just fell asleep with her. Let's go to bed love."  
  
The couple closed the door quietly and made their way towards their own room, as the stars twinkled softly in the dark sky.  
  
A.N. Review and let me know what you think! Once again, sorry for the long wait! 


End file.
